Bonnie
Bonnie is Cat555's. No touchies, KK? WIP Profile Apperance In general, Bonnie appears as a spider-humaniod-dragon-thing, with pink skin and 4 orange eyes. She wears a black T-shirt with "DIE :)" written on it with glittery blood-red text. Her smile reveals a row of sharp teeth. She has 4 pairs of draconic talons, each ending in 3 sharp claws. For legs, she has 8 pairs of purple and pink spider legs. Bonnie has 2 pairs of glittery, pink wings protruding from her back. Appearance (Photoshop) When she is Photoshop Bonnie, she looks similar to Omega Flowey, except for the 3 extra pairs of arms and 4 extra eye sets. Her whole body is covered in black glitter. Blood, covered in pink glitter, drips from her pink claws and white teeth. History Bonnie spent most her life sleeping, due to the power used to keep her alive in her first years of life exaushting her whole body to the point were it barely worked. When she woke up, she knew nothing of the world, and was awfully confused. She met the scientist who kept her alive, and began to relize, slowly, that the scientist murdered people to keep them away from her. Relationships Flowey Bonnie considers Flowey her best friend, due to his destructive ways. However, at the end of the True Pacifist, she wonders why he stopped talking to her. She is disapointed that he never gets along with Sans, her role model. In-Battle Quotes (Neutral Run) "Oh, I killed PLENTY of things. It's SOOOOOO much fun!" 1 "Woah. Like, woah." Bug "S-s-s-s-sans? Is that were you got that joke from? I LOVE his jokes! Keep going!!" 1 "Flowey calls me that all the time!" 1 "Oh, Humans are too squishy to murder." 2 "You're gonna kill me, kid. Stop." 2-rest "...." 2-rest "Myreh." 3-rest "OWWWWWW!!!!" Hit "LOL you missed." Miss Hey, uh, you're gonna actually kill me. HP Spare Conditions Talk, Kill Bug, Talk, Joke, Insult, Kill Bug, Spare. Chat During the true pacifist, you may talk to her in Yandeer's lab. Here's what you can say, and what she'll respond with. Starting Chat: You wish to speak? And you've never hurt one person...... Not Flowey, not Sans, not..... Oh, Ok! Let us chat! Friends: Well, Flowey used to be my only friend.... He stopped talking to me. Heh. I'd wish he would again. Crush: Guh! Certainly not anybody..... heh. heh. Crush 2: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE she contiunes to "Skree" for the next 8 minutes. Crush 3: Will you tell anybody? Crush 4: Fine. Uh... er.... Uh............ NO!!! I CAN'T I'M SORRY, HUMAN CHILD!!! Crush 5: Fine. It's Flowey. But don't tell Yandeer! Or the Others! Others: Oh....... Just.... uh.... Y'know, genetic mishaps. Known as Mishaps. Origins: I'm a genetic mishap created by Dr. Yandeer! Dr. Yandeer: (Must have talked about Origins first): Oh, Yandeer... It's the one who got me into F̶l̶o̶w̶e̶y̶ uh... murder... 'Flowey '(Must have talked about Friends first): Oh, uh..... Well, Doctor Yandeer invited him over to kill the uh..... others that didn't go so well. I noticed him, and we ended up killing them together! And now, whenever something goes wrong in this Lab, me and Flowey take care of it! Well, just him now...... Battle Neutral (Normal) WIP Trivia *If you talk to her enough in Yandeer's lab during a genocide run, she'll scream, "SHUT UP! I'M 10 YEARS OLD, AND YOU'RE, LIKE, 4 OR SOMETHING! THE OTHERS WILL BULLY ME IF THEY SEE ME WITH YOU, HOMICIDAL TODDLER!" *During the True Pacifist, she'll allow you to chat freely with her. *During the neutral run, she'll have a shop open, just to try to keep her life.